5-(4-Fluorophenyl)-1-[2-((2R,4R)-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-tetrahydro-pyran-2-yl)-ethyl]-2-isopropyl-4-phenyl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxylic acid phenylamide is a valuable intermediate in the synthesis of Lipitor® (atorvastatin calcium) known by the chemical name [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-β,δ-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-[(phenylamino)carbonyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid calcium salt (2:1) trihydrate. The aforementioned compound is useful as an inhibitor of the enzyme 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A reductase (HMG-COA reductase) and is thus useful as a hypolipidemic and/or hypocholesterolemic agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,893, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses certain trans-6-[2-(3- or 4-carboxamido-substituted-pyrrol-1-yl)alkyl]-4-hydroxy-pyran-2-ones including trans (±)-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-N, 4-diphenyl-1-](2-tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses the enantiomer having the (R,R) form of the ring-opened acid of trans-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-N, 4-diphenyl-1-[(2-tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamide, i.e., [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-β,δ-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-[(phenylamino)carbonyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,080; 5,097,045; 5,103,024; 5,124,482; 5,149,837; 5,155,251; 5,216,174; 5,245,047; 5,248,793; 5,280,126; 5,397,792; 5,342,952; 5,298,627; 5,446,054; 5,470,981; 5,489,690; 5,489,691; 5,510,488; 5,998,633; and 6,087,511, which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose various processes and key intermediates for preparing atorvastatin.
Crystalline forms of atorvastatin calcium are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,969,156 and 6,121,461 which are herein incorporated by reference.
A synthetic procedure for the preparation of 5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[2-((2R,4R)-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-tetrahydro-pyran-2-yl)-ethyl]-2-isopropyl-4-phenyl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxylic acid phenylamide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995.
The asymmetric reduction of β-ketoesters, as well as β-diketones, is a well-established transformation in organic synthesis. However, the complexity of these reactions increases in the case of 1,3,5-tricarbonyl systems and poor yields and poor stereoselectivities often result. In fact, investigations by Saburi (Tetrahedron, 1997, 1993;49) and Carpentier (Eur. J. Org. Chem. 1999;3421) have independently demonstrated low to moderate diastereo- and/or enantio-selectivities for diketoester asymmetric hydrogenations. Furthermore, the fact that the processes in the prior art require high pressure hydrogenation and extended reaction times makes these procedures impractical and not amenable to large-scale manufacturing processes.
However, we have surprisingly and unexpectedly found that the diol esters of the present invention, (R)-7-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-isopropyl-3-phenyl-4-phenylcarbamoyl-pyrrol-1-yl]-3,5-dihydroxy-heptanoic acid esters, can be obtained directly from the corresponding 1,3,5-tricarbonyl precursors in a highly stereoselective manner via a mild and efficient ruthenium-catalyzed asymmetric hydrogenation reaction utilizing chiral non-racemic diphosphine ligands in the presence of secondary activating agents such as protic acids.
The object of the present invention is a short and efficient process for the preparation of 5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[2-((2R,4R)-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-tetrahydro-pyran-2-yl)-ethyl]-2-isopropyl-4-phenyl-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxylic acid phenylamide. The present process avoids the use of a costly chiral raw material ((R)-4-cyano-3-hydroxy-butyric acid ethyl ester), and a low temperature diastereoselective borane reduction. Furthermore, a key Paal-Knorr condensation step, common to the present and prior art processes, has been improved through a significant decrease in reaction time.
Thus, the present process has significant advantages over the prior art processes and is amenable to large-scale synthesis.